


Purple

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7286902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <s>I am so creative at titles.</s>
</p><p> </p><p>Zoro wonders why his daughter's hair is purple. Mihawk explains how genetics work in the One Piece universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [schizelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schizelle/gifts).



~ Purple ~

"But... _why_ is her hair purple?" Zoro asked, nonplussed, as he stared down at his infant daughter. "Mine is green, and her mother's is pink, so shouldn't our kid's hair be either green or pink?"

"Hmm," Mihawk replied. His apprentice could not tell whether the warlord was deep in thought, trying to figure out an explanation for this phenomenon or if he was just not paying attention to what Zoro was saying.

"I'm glad it's not green!" Perona piped up. "Purple is cute. Look how adorable our baby is!"

Zoro, who had very little regard for aesthetics, nonetheless replied, "Yes, very adorable."

Experience had taught him that responding with _looks to me like she'll make a strong swordswoman_ would end badly for him.

Mihawk cleared his throat to gain the attention of the young couple.

"I don't know how well-versed either of you are in art, but when mixing the colors green and pink, the result is purple."

"Oh, I guess that explains it," Zoro said. Green plus pink equals purple sounded like a reasonable explanation to him.

"I'm not sure that's how genetics work," Perona said, frowning. "And I don't think that's how colors work, either!"

"Of course it is," Mihawk replied. "If you think _that_ sounds improbable, then allow me to inform you of the basics of fishman genetics..."

~end~


End file.
